


Slave to Darkiplier: A jacksepticeye and Darkiplier Fanfiction

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: Jacksepticeye is spending his last two days in America with his friend Markiplier. The day that he was due to fly out, Jack asked Mark to wake him up early. Instead, Jack wakes up to a collar around his neck and Darkiplier laying next to him.WARNING: MATURE!! I cannot stress that enough! If you cannot handle mature, please don't read this!Originally published by FamilyForce5Freak (me) on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mark," said YouTuber jacksepticeye.  
"Yeah?" answered fellow YouTuber and friend Markiplier.  
"Thanks for lettin' me stay with ya for a couple days."  
"No problem, Jack. You need your down time before you head back to Ireland."  
"By the way, could you wake me up early tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. I can do that. What time?"  
"My plane leaves at seven in the mornin', so how about five?"  
"Alright. That's no problem." Jack gave Mark a concerned look.  
"You okay? You seem a little off..."  
"I'm just tired from PopCon."  
"Go and lay down then. I'm okay out here by myself. I'm a big boy!" Mark smiled at Jack's humour.  
"Alright. I'll listen to you for a change." Mark made his way up to his room, feeling bad that he was leaving Jack alone. As soon as Mark shut his bedroom door behind him, he had an eerie feeling that he wasn't alone. He looked around his room and saw a collar and leash lying on his bed.  
"Exactly the size of Jackaboy's neck," someone said to his left. Mark turned to find a darker and more evil version of himself.  
"Darkiplier," whispered Mark. Dark smiled.  
"That's right, Markimoo. And I'm here to tell you that I'm taking your place. Jack is never going back to Ireland again. Do you know why?" Mark could only shake his head. "Because Jack is going to be mine. You know, my little pet, my plaything, my toy. And when he breaks, I'll hunt down Antisepticeye. When I'm done with him, I'll come and find you. Hopefully Jack will be in one piece for a very long time."  
"W-What about me?"  
"You?" Dark walked over to Mark and put his hand on Mark's chest, over his heart. "You're going somewhere else for a little while." Mark's chest exploded in pain.  
The world turned white hot and then went black.


	2. Chapter 2

About three hours later, Jack heard Mark walking down the stairs.

"Ya feel better now?" Jack called. Mark came into the living room.

"Yeah," he answered. "I do." He looked at Jack. Something still seems off... thought Jack. "Shouldn't you be getting to bed if I'm gonna wake you up at five?"

"But you just got up!"

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Alright." Jack made his way toward  the stairs.

"Night, Mark!"

"Night, Jack!" Jack climbed the stairs and disappeared into Mark's guest room.

Darkiplier waited until he was sure that Jack was deeply asleep. Dark crept up to Mark's room, grabbed the collar and leash, and crept into the room Jack was sleeping in. He carefully climbed into bed next to Jack. Dark unclasped the collar and carefully put it around Jack's neck. Making sure that the collar was firmly clasped, Dark gripped the leash and payed back, smiling at the thought that Jack was his.

Jack awoke in a panic, thinking that Mark had forgotten to wake him up. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was a quarter to seven.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" yelled Jack. He jumped out of bed... and was yanked back down by something tied around his neck. He reached up and felt a collar. He realised that there was someone else in the bed. He turned slightly and looked at Mark. "Mark...?" Mark smiled back at him darkly.

"Oh, I'm not Mark," he said. "My name is Darkiplier. And you, Jackaboy, are mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"W-What?" asked Jack. Dark pulled on the leash, forcing Jack closer to him. He wrapped the leash around his hand to shorten it and caressed Jack's face. Dark brought his lips up beside Jack's ear and Jack could feel Dark's warm breath.

"You're mine," Dark repeated in a whisper. "You belong to me now. I use you until you break." Jack tried to pull away in panic, but Dark held his ground. Dark moved and sat on Jack's lap, his forehead resting against Jack's. Jack kept trying to escape, but Dark gripped the leash tight. "Calm down," Dark said quietly and Jack could feel his heart rate increase.  _ This is wrong!  _ thought Jack.  _ All wrong! I know this isn't Mark playing some trick! He would never go this far! But this means...  _ Jack gasped and Dark chuckled. "Am I exciting you, Jackaboy?" Jack put his hands on Dark's chest and tried to push him back. Dark let himself fall back, taking Jack with him. Before Jack could stop him, Dark rolled over, causing Jack to be underneath him. He caught a glint of hunger in Dark's eyes.

"Stop this!" Jack yelled. His head suddenly snapped to the side and he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. It took him a moment to realise that Dark had slapped him.

"You talk to me that way and you face the consequences, Jackaboy." Dark was almost sitting on Jack's stomach, but a little lower. Dark moved his hips slightly, trying to get a reaction out of Jack. He got nothing but a glare. Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote.

"W-What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's for your collar." Dark pushed a button and Jack screamed in pain as the collar shocked him. "I can make you do whatever I want, Jack." Dark put the remote back into his pocket, leaned in toward Jack, and cupped Jack's chin. "I think you'll learn to like what I have in store for you." Jack's eyes widened in surprise as Dark leaned in and kissed him. Jack found his eyes closing against his will and felt excitement rising in his chest.  _ Is this what it would feel like with Mark? Mark… Mark! Dark said he'd use me until I'm broken! Then I intend to show Dark how fast I can break!  _ Dark pulled away to catch his breath. A moment later, Jack felt Dark's lips against his again. He felt Dark let go of the leash. Before he knew it, Dark slid his hands up Jack's shirt and Jack knew what would happen if Dark continued in this direction. Jack turned his head away, breaking Dark's kiss. Dark pulled away and Jack screamed in pain again.

"You want to rob me of the pleasure of your body, Jack?" Jack didn't answer, but he saw Dark's face suddenly light up. "Is my little Jack scared? Scared that I'll play too rough?" Jack still didn't answer. "Is it that my little Jack is still a virgin?" Dark cackled when Jack cringed, confirming it. "Oh, we're going to have to change that then."

"Stop," Jack whispered. "Just stop." Dark's lips crashed against his and Dark slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth this time. He didn't stop there. Dark started kissing down Jack's neck, nipping him every other kiss. He slid his hands up Jack's shirt again, this time taking it off of him. Dark paused to take his own shirt off and then continued to kiss down Jack's body. When he got to Jack's stomach, Jack tried to contain his shudders and failed. He saw Dark smile and then felt him nip him. Jack let a moan slip through his lips. He felt Dark start to undo his pants and then take them off, underwear and all. Dark paused again, this time to take his own pants off.

"Turn over," ordered Dark. When Jack didn't move, Dark turned him over. He felt a wet finger slide inside him. Then it was two, and this time Dark pumped them in and out of Jack. Jack let out a whimper and Dark laughed. "You're okay, Jack. I promise I'll go easy on you... this time."

"Please don't do this," Jack whispered, tears streaming from his eyes. He gasped when he felt Dark thrust into him. Dark thrust harder and harder, not letting up. Moan after moan escaped from Jack. Dark grabbed Jack's hair, still thrusting mercilessly.

"Say my name, Sean," said Dark, using Jack's real name. "Say it! I want you to scream it! Ask me to fuck you, Sean! I know you want it! Scream my name!" Jack suddenly cried out as Dark thrust even deeper. Dark could feel that Jack was actually enjoying this.

"Dark!" Jack yelled.

"Louder, Sean! Scream my name!"

"DARK!!" Jack screamed.

"Yes? What do want from me, Sean?"

"Dark! Fuck! Fuck me, Dark!"

"As you wish, darling." Dark let go of Jack's hair and thrust deeper than he had been. Jack screamed into the sheets on the bed. Dark grabbed Jack's hips and held him there, pulling Jack as close as possible. Jack moaned as Dark released inside of him. Dark pulled out of Jack and collapsed on the bed next to him. They were both panting and Dark grabbed the leash, pulling Jack to him. He slipped his arm under Jack's back and held him tight. Loose enough where Dark wasn't hurting him, but tight enough where he couldn't escape. Jack curled up next to him, already falling asleep. Dark soon joined him, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, Jack slept next to Dark dreamlessly. But he soon began to dream of Mark. It wasn't a pleasant dream though. Jack dreamt that he was captured by Antisepticeye, who had Mark with him. He was forced to watch Anti beat the shit out of Mark and then fuck him harder than Dark did to Jack. When Anti finally pulled out of Mark, he turned to Jack and smiled cruelly. He tossed Mark aside like a rag doll.

"This isn't a dream, Jackaboy," said Anti. "It's a  _ vision _ . I'm doing this to show you the real side of you. The  _ lustful _ side." Jack couldn't take his eyes off Mark. "Yes, Mark can see you right now. I'm part of you, Jack. I know how you feel about Mark. The want. You've had feelings for him ever since you first saw him in person." Jack heard Mark gasp in shock and Jack felt his face flush. He still couldn't tear his eyes away from Mark. "You want him so badly and yet you've never told him how you feel. How pathetic."

"M-Mark would hate me. He doesn't feel that way about me." Anti suddenly grabbed Jack by his shirt collar.

"News flash, Jackaboy! Mark  _ does _ feel the same way toward you. Why do you think he teases you so much?  _ He _ was scared that you'd reject him if he told you his feelings."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack cried, tears streaming down his face. Anti smiled.

"I'm making Dark's job easier. It'll torture you to know that I'm hurting Mark. And I can hurt him more than anything Dark could ever do to you." Anti's cruel laugh filled Jack's ears, soon mixed with Mark's screams of pain. Jack realised that someone was shaking him and he awoke with a start, fresh tears on his cheeks. He found Dark sitting on him, shaking him to wake him up. Was that real concern on his face? There's no way it could be…

"We're you having a nightmare, Jackaboy?" Dark asked. "Even though I gave you the time of your life a few hours ago?"

"I... I..." Dark leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack's eyes fluttered shut and he was horrified that he found himself kissing Dark back.  _ If I don't, he'll torture me... I have to figure out a way where he won't get any pleasure from me...  _ Dark pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Jack's.

"You're learning, Sean. I know you're enjoying this. Now, did I loosen that tongue for you? What was your nightmare about?"

"Anti..." Jack whispered. "He... He had Mark... And was beating him..." Jack felt the collar shock him, but he didn't care. It had no effect on him. He was already too lost to the sadness that was settling in. If he lost Mark forever, it'd kill him. Dark realised that the collar wasn't having any effect on Jack.

"I don't like where your thoughts are going, Jack." Dark nipped Jack's ear. "I have just the thing to take your mind off Mark's pain." Dark ran his hands up and down Jack's body, causing Jack to shudder. A moan escaped Jack's lips. Dark smiled evilly and stopped. "I think it'd be more enjoyable to leave you wanting more. I'll even leave you to wallow in the pain of Mark's suffering. You're going to learn to love me and only me, Jackaboy. I promise you that." Dark got off of Jack and walked out of the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Jack ended up crying himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark never thought that he could hurt as much as Anti made him hurt. He never thought that someone could fuck someone else as hard as Anti did to him. Mark never yearned for his friend more than he did now. He curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

 

Anti started to beat the shit out of Mark to wake him up.

"Rise and shine, fuck boy!" Anti yelled. "It's time to play!" Anti pulled on the leash connected to the collar around Mark's neck. Mark decided that enough was enough. He held his ground. No more beatings. No more shocking. No more collars. And certainly no more fucking.

Anti yanked harder on the leash.

"No. More," said Mark. Anti froze.

"Oh?" he responded with an evil smile. "And why not? Didn't you enjoy our little fuck sessions?"

"Fuck no. The only person I'd be  _ willing _ to fuck with,  _ literally _ fuck with, is Jack. And you're not even close to an alternate."

"Really? I  _ am _ Jack after all. I'm his wonderful, lustful side of him. He wants you, Mark. He  _ needs _ you. Or at least he thinks he does. The truth is, he just wants to fuck you and then leave. A one night stand, if you will. That's it.  _ That's _ how Jack really is."

"You're lying. Jack is my closest friend. He's  _ more _ than that."

"Hmm... We might have to fix that then." Anti smiled another one of his evil smiles and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and Mark could feel the collar preparing to shock him.  _ I can't believe I'm about to do this... Dark! Darkiplier! If you can hear me, help me fight off Antisepticeye! Please Dark! I'll do anything you ask just once if you help me! _

 

_ "Dark! Darkiplier! If you can hear me, help me fight off Antisepticeye! Please Dark! I'll do anything you ask just once if you help me!" _ Dark froze in the middle of caressing Jack's cheek.  _ Mark...? But why would Mark be calling out to me? His offer is quite tempting though... And if it will piss off Anti... Very well. _ Dark sat back and closed his eyes...

 

Mark felt a sudden power rise up in him. The collar attempted to shock him, but was left unfazed. He glared at Anti and Anti went pale.

"D-Dark...?" Mark's eyes turned black.

"Oh yes. It's me, Anti. Mark called out to me and offered to do whatever I wanted just one time and I just couldn't resist an offer like that."

"You're dirty, Dark."

"And you're not?" Dark laughed an evil, bone-chilling laugh. "C'mon, Anti. You're just as dirty, if not dirtier, than me. At least I went easy on Jack. You fucked poor Mark until he almost bled."

"He was asking for it."

"So is Jack. But do I fuck him that hard? No." Dark ripped the collar  off of his neck. "Unfortunately for you, I'm taking Mark with me. But you can have a couple minutes alone with him before that happens." Dark's eyes went from black to normal. He became Mark again.

"So the not-so-innocent returns," commented Anti.

"Hey, Anti?"

"Yeah?" Mark pointed to something behind Anti.

"There's the fucks I don't give." Anti lunged at Mark, who was whisked away by Dark just in time. Dark and Mark appeared in front of the sleeping form of Jack. Dark put his hand on Mark's shoulder and disappeared. Mark looked at Jack and felt tears well up in his eyes. He went over to his friend and gently shook his shoulder. Jack moaned and slowly opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack opened his eyes to see Dark standing over him.  _ Not again,  _ Jack thought. Then he realised that he hadn’t been slapped or punched to be woken up. He had been shaken  _ gently _ .  _ Gently? Dark  _ never  _ does anything gently… Could it be…? _ Jack looked up at the person standing over him again.

“Jack?” they asked. “Jack, it’s me. Mark. I promise.”  _ Mark…? Mark! _ Jack sat up quickly and was met with a fit of dizziness. Mark steadied him and sat down next to him. “Are you okay?” Jack nodded, speechless. He sneaked a glance at Mark and quickly looked away to hide the heat rising in his cheeks.  _ Does he… Does he really like me the way I like him? _

“Mark?” asked Jack.

“Yeah?”

“Do… Do you… Nevermind.” Mark grabbed Jack’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. Before Jack knew what was happening, he felt Mark’s lips against his. Jack’s eyes closed and he felt Mark run his tongue along Jack’s bottom lip, asking to be let in. Jack complied and he kissed Mark back passionately. Mark pulled away and smiled at Jack.

“Does that answer your question?”

“How did you…?”

“I could see the question in your eyes, Sean,” Mark answered, whispering  Jack’s real name lovingly. He lowered his voice even more. “I like you, Jack. No. I  _ love _ you. I have since I first saw you in person. Anti wasn’t lying.” Mark suddenly hugged Jack, who hugged him back. Jack felt tears fall down his face. Mark pulled away and had a look of concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I’m so happy. I’ve been hiding my feelings for you since I met you. I never thought that…” Jack suddenly turned his head away. Mark cupped Jack’s chin with his hand and gently turned Jack’s head to face him.

“What is it?” Mark asked gently. “You know you can tell me. I will  _ never _ laugh at you, Jack.”

“I…” Jack’s face flushed red. “It’s nothing.”

“Jack. Tell me. Please?”

“I just never thought that I’d ever feel your lips against mine. I’ve been craving you, Mark. You’ve been haunting my mind day and night.” The words came out in a rush. Mark pressed his lips against Jack’s again. Jack felt excitement rise in him and he quickly squashed it.  _ Stop it!  _  he told himself.  _ Mark would never do it with you! _ Jack gasped when he felt Mark slide his hands up his shirt. Mark broke the kiss briefly.

“Are you okay? Do you not want me to continue?”

“Y-Yes. Y-You’re fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jack nodded. “Tell me when to stop and I will. I promise. If it  gets too uncomfortable for you, please just let me know, okay?” Jack nodded again and Mark kissed him again. Jack fell backward onto the bed and Mark went with him. Mark broke the kiss and removed his own and Jack’s shirt. Mark proceeded to kiss Jack’s neck, nipping lightly every once in  awhile . He started kissing down Jack’s body and when he got to Jack’s stomach, Jack let a moan slip through his lips. Jack felt Mark smile and Mark  continued kissing down his body.

“M-Mark?” Mark stopped and Jack moaned again.

“Yes?”

“P-Please. D-Don’t stop. Y-You’re torturing me.” Jack knew that Mark could tell that he was hard. Mark layed on top of Jack and Jack could feel that Mark was hard as well.

“Do you want me to continue?” Jack nodded and moaned. “How far do you want me to go?”

“All the way. P-Please.”

“Are you sure?” Jack nodded and Mark brought his mouth up to Jack’s ear. “Alright, my love. And to let you know, to me you’re still a beautiful, untouched person. Forget about Dark and Anti. They don’t matter.” Jack nodded again.

“P-Please, M-Mark. P-Please fuck m-me!”

“Alright.” Mark started unzipping his pants and Jack moaned again. Mark removed his pants and underwear and then started unzipping Jack’s pants. Jack shuddered at Mark’s gentle touch. It was such a juxtaposition to Dark. Mark removed Jack’s pants and underwear and Mark inhaled sharply.

“You’re beautiful, Jack,” he whispered. Mark climbed on top of Jack and started kissing him. “Do you want to be top or bottom?” Mark asked.

“B-Bottom. I want you to fuck me Mark. P-Please.” Mark nodded and gently turned Jack over so he was on his hands and knees. Mark slid his finger inside of Jack and Jack moaned. He slid in two fingers and made a scissoring motion to loosen Jack up. Mark pulled his  fingers out of Jack and got ready to push into him.

“You ready?” asked Mark. Jack nodded. Jack moaned loudly when Mark thrust into him.

“Fuck me, Mark! Don’t hold back!” Mark began thrusting harder and harder. Jack moaned louder and louder. Mark listened to what Jack said and didn’t hold back. He thrust harder and deeper, pulling more and more moans from Jack.

“Are you still okay?” asked Mark.

“Yes! Fuck me, Mark!” Mark continued to thrust into him. Mark suddenly hit Jack’s spot and Jack screamed into the sheets. He had them clenched in his fists. “D-Don’t p-pull out, M-Mark! P-Please!” Mark released inside of Jack and Jack moaned even more. Mark pulled out and collapsed beside Jack. Jack collapsed and Mark drew him closer.

“I love you, Jackaboy,” Mark whispered. “Never forget that.”

Mark and Jack soon fell into a dreamless and happy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and Jack awoke to the bedroom door slamming open.

“Rise and shine, love birds,” yelled Dark. “Breakfast is ready.” Dark paused in the doorway. “And get some clothes on, for fuck’s sake!” Dark walked out and Mark and Jack giggled. Mark got out of bed and threw Jack’s clothes at him playfully.

“C’mon, Jackaboy,” he said. “Let’s get dressed.” Jack nodded and got out of bed. Once they were dressed, Mark turned to open the door but Jack stopped him.

“I…” Jack seemed at a loss for words. He grabbed Mark’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Mark felt his eyes close and he was lost in the kiss for the few seconds they were connected. Jack broke the kiss after a few seconds. “I… I love you too, Mark. I never said that to you last night when you told me that you love me.”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to rush things.”

“You do if you want breakfast!” Dark yelled up the stairs. Mark and Jack made their way down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled their noses.

“I call first dibs!” Jack yelled. Mark smiled and let Jack go first.  _ God he’s cute when he’s excited, _ Mark thought.  _ I just… Get your mind out of the gutter, Mark! Yes we fucked last night, but that doesn’t mean that Anti wasn’t right! What if it  _ was _ just a one night stand? _

“Mark?” asked Jack. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Just thinking.” Mark and Jack sat down at the table and Dark joined them.

“I swear,” said Dark, “if you two start kissing in front of me, I’m going to throw up.” Jack suddenly turned on Dark.

“Really?” he yelled. “Because you kissing me  _ against my will _ doesn’t make you want to throw up?! You fucking  _ kidnapped _ me, fucked me, and used me like a fucking toy!” Dark stood up so violently that his chair fell backward.

“Hold on just a minute!” Dark screamed. “ _You_ were the one _screaming_ _my_ _name_ as I fucked you! You _enjoyed_ it! So don’t tell me that this is all my fault!” Dark moved closer to Jack and Mark stood up. His chair fell backward and he moved in between them.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ touch Jack,” Mark growled. Dark smiled evilly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Markimoo?” asked Dark. “You said you’d do whatever I wanted just once if I’d help you with Anti. And I want you to stay out of this while I take Jack up to the bedroom and punish him with a full-on fucking session. And this time I won’t go easy on him.”

“Fuck me instead.”

“Mark, no!” said Jack. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Fuck me instead of Jack, Dark. Punish me instead of him. Do exactly to me what you planned on doing to him. I won’t tell you to stop. I promise. I’ll wait until you’re done.” Dark considered it.

“You’re sure you want to have me fuck you istead of Jack?” Mark nodded. “Very well. One condition though.”

“Alright. Tell me.” Dark looked Mark straight in the eye.

“You have to enjoy it.” Dark caressed Mark’s face and Mark shrunk away from Dark’s touch. Dark grabbed his shirt collar. “And none of that! That tells me that you’re not having fun.” Dark looked at Jack. “If you’ll excuse us, Jackaboy. We have some fucking to do.” Dark pulled Mark up the stairs and Mark just caught a glimpse of the tears running down Jack’s face.

 

_ Why did I tell Dark to fuck me?!  _  Mark thought.  _ I  _ had _ to save Jack from this though. There’s no way I could let him go through with this while I’m here. _ Dark threw Mark onto the bed.

“Strip,” said Dark. “Now.” Mark moved to get up and Dark pushed him back down. “Oh no. I’m not letting it be easy on you, Markimoo. You’ll strip laying right there on the bed. I want to see you struggle.” Mark proceeded to strip while laying on the bed. It was a lot harder than he imagined it would be. Dark seemed to enjoy him struggling. When Mark was done, he suddenly found Dark on top of him. He could feel that Dark was hard.  _ Is he gay or something? Why has he only gone after us? And Jack and I are both guys! _ “No, I’m not gay, Mark,” said Dark. Mark’s eyes widened. “I can hear your thoughts since I’m a part of you. I just want to make you both suffer. You made me suffer for the longest time and now I’m making  _ you _ suffer. The best way to do that was to get Jack.” Dark pressed himself against Mark. Mark felt Dark press his lips against his and felt Dark slip his tongue into Mark’s mouth. To Mark’s horror, he felt himself actually enjoying this. He voluntarily kissed Dark back and he felt himself getting hard. Dark broke the kiss and climbed off Mark. He proceeded to undress and when he was done, he climbed back on top of Mark. He began kissing down Mark neck and when he got to Mark’s collar bone, he nipped him. A moan slipped through Mark’s lips and Dark smiled. “So that’s your sweet spot, Markimoo? I was expecting it a little lower like with Jackaboy.” Dark traced his fingers along Mark’s stomach and Mark shuddered. Dark stopped and a look of pain crept into Mark’s expression.

“Don’t stop,” Mark whispered. “Please.” Mark was horrified at what he just said. Dark smiled and started kissing down Mark’s body. Dark nipped him every once in awhile. Dark ran his hands up and down Mark’s body. He then moved a little lower and rubbed his hands up and down Mark’s member. He moved his head lower and began sucking on it. Mark thrust up and Dark pushed him down.

“Nice try, Markimoo. But you’re not going to be the one doing the fucking. At least yet. You  _ will _ be giving me some pleasure while we’re up here though.  _ That’s _ something I couldn’t get Jack to do. Now turn over. On your hands and knees.” Mark turned over and waited for Dark. He gasped as he felt a cold, wet finger slid into him. Dark pumped his finger in and out of Mark, who tried hard not to let a moan escape him. Dark pushed in another finger and this time Mark couldn’t hold in the moan. Dark chuckled and made a scissoring motion with his fingers. He then pumped his fingers in and out and Mark moaned louder. Dark pulled his fingers out and started to thrust into Mark. Each thrust was harder than the last and soon Dark found Mark’s spot, making him moan louder and louder with each thrust. Dark grabbed Mark’s hips and continued thrusting into him, pulling more and more moans from Mark.

“Dark!” Mark yelled. He was panting. Mark clenched the sheets in his fists as Dark continued thrusting.

“You enjoying this yet, Markimoo?” Dark asked over Mark’s moans. “Because I can go even harder than I am now!” Dark started thrusting even harder, harder than Anti had. He was getting fucked,  _ truly _ fucked.

“Dark!” Mark yelled again. “Dark! Fuck me!”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“FUCK ME, DARK!!” Dark smiled and thrust even harder and deeper. He held tight to Mark’s hips and held him. Mark moaned loudly as Dark released inside of him. Dark pulled out and collapsed next to Mark.

“Your turn, Markimoo,” Dark panted. “Time for you to pleasure me.” Mark complied and climbed on top of Dark. He pressed his lips against Dark’s and slipped his tongue inside Dark’s mouth. Dark closed his eyes and kissed Mark back. Mark proceeded to kiss down Dark’s body and Dark let out a moan.

“Can you turn over please?” asked Mark.

“Don’t be pleasant with me, Mark. Fuck me as hard as you can. Don’t hold back!” Dark turned over and waited for Mark to fuck him. Mark grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and spread it on his fingers. He went to stick a finger into Dark but Dark stopped him. “Start with two fingers, Mark. I’m not new to this.” Mark stuck two fingers into Dark and was surprised to feel that Dark wasn’t as tight as Mark thought he would be. Mark pumped his fingers in and out of Dark. “Oh yes,” Dark moaned. Mark pulled his fingers out and began thrusting into Dark as hard as he could. Dark moaned and shuddered with each thrust. Mark grabbed Dark’s hips and held him there. Dark moaned as Mark released inside of him. Mark pulled out of him and collapsed. Dark collapsed next to him and found Mark’s arms around him. They fell into a dreamless sleep. Jack opened the door to find Mark’s arms around Dark and tears formed in his eyes.

He ran out of the room, threw himself into a corner, and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark awoke with Dark next to him, fast asleep. He thought he heard crying and he quickly pulled on his clothes. He followed the sound to find Jack in a corner, crying.

“Jack?” He didn’t respond. Mark knelt in front of him and put his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Jack, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“No!” Jack yelled. “I’m  _ not _ okay!”

“Jack! Calm down! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Yes!” Mark felt anger rise in him.

“Who hurt you?” Jack looked up at him and glared.

“ _ You _ did!  _ You _ had your arms around Dark! I thought you loved me!” Jack put his head back down.

“Jack… I  _ had _ to please Dark. If it hadn’t been me it would’ve been you. I  _ had _ to spare you from Dark. Jack, I  _ do _ love you! I always have!”

“Fuck off!” Mark froze. Jack hadn’t said that in a joking tone. He meant it. “And why don’t you go fuck Dark again since you enjoyed it so much!” Jack stood up and ran out of the room. Mark sat back and felt a tear roll down his cheek.  _ I’m so sorry, Jack. I let you down. Now you think that I don’t love you anymore. Why couldn’t I actually have a relationship with him? _ Anger rose in Mark again.  _ It’s all Dark’s fault! He’s to blame! If he didn’t exist, I wouldn’t be in this mess!  _ Mark went to the kitchen and opened the knife drawer. He grabbed the biggest one and walked toward the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and crept into the room. He crept up to Dark and held the knife to his neck. Dark awoke with a start. Neither of them noticed Jack in the doorway.

“You ruined my chance with Jack!” Mark yelled. Dark laughed.

“No, Mark.  _ You _ did.  _ You _ were the one who made the offer in the first place. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have had any pleasure.”

“Shut up! I’ll kill you!”

“Go ahead! If it wasn’t for me, you’d never even know that Jack loves you back!” Mark pressed the knife closer to Dark throat.

“I said shut up! I’ve had enough of you! I’ve had enough of Anti! I’m sick and tired of being manipulated and fucked and used as a toy! Like I told Anti, the only person I’m willing to fuck with,  _ literally _ fuck with, is Jack. And you don’t even come close as an alternate!”

“So you’d fuck him and then leave?” By this time, Dark had noticed Jack in the doorway.

“Hell no! I  _ love _ Jack! I’d  _ never _ hurt him! And you made me do that by making me your little fuck toy! Because of you, I’ve lost the only person that I want to be with for the rest of my life! Because of you, I lost the most beautiful person in my life!” Dark laughed again.

“Too bad he’d never believe you!”

“You’re wrong,” said Jack, tears falling down his face. “I believe every word that comes out of Mark’s mouth.” Jack turned to Mark, who was still facing Dark. “I love you too, Mark. Please. Never leave me.” Mark felt tears roll down his cheeks. It was replaced by anger at Dark. Mark dragged the knife across Dark’s throat, blood spilling out quickly.

“You… haven’t… heard… the… last… of… me…” Dark fell silent as he choked on his own blood. Mark dropped the knife and turned toward Jack.

“I’m so sorry that you had to be put through everything,” Mark apologised. Jack ran to Mark as a response and kissed him. He pulled away after a few seconds.

“Wait. What about Anti?” Jack asked.

“What about me?” Anti asked, suddenly appearing. Mark scooped the knife off the ground and threw it at Anti. The blade buried itself deep in Anti’s chest and he fell to the ground.

“What about him?” Mark asked as he turned back toward Jack. He bent down and kissed Jack passionately, slipping his tongue into Jack’s mouth. They never noticed that Anti and Dark’s bodies had disappeared, along with the blood. They never noticed Mrs McLoughlin and Mrs Fischbach enter the room.

“So,” said Mrs McLoughlin, “how long have you two been a couple?” Mark and Jack broke their kiss in shock.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” Jack exclaimed.

“Sean William McLoughlin!” exclaimed Mrs McLoughlin. “Watch your mouth!” Mark giggled and Jack slapped him playfully.

“So,” Mrs Fischbach said, “how long have you two been a couple?”

“I… Uh…” Mark was at a loss for words.

“Like, two days,” said Jack. Mark looked at him in shock.

“We’re… You consider us… a couple?” Jack looked Mark in the eyes and Mark could see the love Jack had for him in his eyes. Jack pulled Mark into another kiss.

“Does that answer your question?” Mark pulled Jack into yet another kiss.

“Does that answer yours?” Mark smiled and so did Jack.

 

Mark Fischbach awoke to the smell of breakfast but found that he wasn’t hungry. He had his arm around his boyfriend, Sean McLoughlin, also known as Jack. He snuggled closer to Jack, who groaned.

“Whas goin’ on?” Jack slurred, still half asleep.

“Breakfast is ready,” answered Mark. “You hungry?” Jack shook his head. “Neither am I. What do you wanna do?” Jack yawned.

“Go back to sleep,” Jack whispered. His eyes were already shut. Mark smiled and put his mouth near Jack’s ear.

“You’re so cute when you sleep.” Jack smiled and Mark pressed his lips against Jack’s. This time, Jack beat Mark to slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. They kissed each other passionately. They broke the kiss and snuggled against each other. “I love you so much, Jackaboy.”

“I love you so much too, Markimoo.” Mark reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something off of it.

“One more thing before you fall asleep again, Jack.” Mark felt heat rise to his cheeks. Jack opened his eyes and a concerned look flashed across his face. “It’s nothing bad. Don’t worry.” Mark got out of bed and pulled out a black box. Now Jack had a look of confusion on his face. Mark turned toward Jack and went down on one knee. “I know we’ve only been dating for a couple months, but I can’t live without you, Sean. So, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Jack’s hands covered his mouth and tears of happiness fell down his face.

“Yes!” he screamed. He jumped out of bed and hugged Mark tightly. Mark pulled away and grabbed Jack’s left hand. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jack’s ring finger. Jack suddenly turned away and reached for something under the bed. “Close your eyes.” Mark complied and he felt Jack grab his left hand. He felt Jack slide something onto his ring finger. “Open them!” Mark opened his eyes and saw the ring on his finger. He grabbed Jack and kissed him.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Jack whispered back.

 

“Do you, Mark Fischbach, take Sean McLoughlin as your lawfully wedded husband?” asked the minister.

“I do,” Mark answered. He looked lovingly at the man across from him and held his hands. The minister turned to Jack.

“And do you, Sean McLoughlin, take Mark Fischbach as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” answered Jack.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.” Jack jumped at Mark and kissed him.  _ I’ll never let you go, Sean. I promise. I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always. _ _ As long as I’m living, my love you will be. _


	9. Chapter 9

Mark wandered around his house looking for Jack. They had already been on their honeymoon and they had returned to Mark’s house a couple days earlier. _Where on earth could Jack be?_ wondered Mark. Mark thought he heard water running upstairs so he went to investigate. The upstairs bathroom door was shut and the sound of running water came from the other side. Mark knocked on the door.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes!” Jack called. Mark smiled and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. He walked over the the shower and slowly pulled back the curtain. Jack turned around and screamed. Mark fell backward onto the floor. “Oh my fucking God, Mark! Are you okay? You scared the shit outta me!” Mark picked himself up off the floor and smiled at Jack, who was half hiding behind the curtain.

“Jack, you know that you don’t have to hide yourself. I’ve already seen your beautiful body multiple times. You know this.” Jack moved the curtain so Mark could see him completely. “Care if I join you, Jack?” Jack shook his head and Mark began to undress. He climbed into the shower with Jack and caressed Jack’s body. “You’re just so beautiful,” Mark whispered. Mark gently kissed Jack, but it was full of passion. Mark went behind Jack and hugged him. Jack shuddered at his touch and he felt excitement rising in him. Jack turned his head slightly and caught sight of Mark’s wet hair. He thought he looked so handsome with his hair hanging in his face like that. Jack noticed that he was hard and he realised that Mark was too. Mark suddenly pushed into Jack and Jack moaned. Mark continued to thrust, but gently.

“Mark…” Jack moaned.

“I haven’t ever given you gentle sex, Jack. You never let me. This time I don’t care what you want. I’m going to give you nothing but pleasure.” Jack shuddered with each of Mark’s gentle thrusts. Each thrust went deeper, but they continued to be gentle. Mark soon hit Jack’s spot and Jack moaned loudly. He felt Mark smile against his neck and Mark continued thrusting.

“I love you, Mark,” Jack panted. Mark released inside of Jack and Jack moaned. He pulled out and hugged Jack, still standing behind him.

“I love you too, Jackaboy,” Mark whispered in Jack’s ear. “I hope that I gave you pleasure. That’s all I want to do, Jack. I just want to make you happy.” Jack was suddenly behind Mark and hugged him.

“I just want to make you happy too,” Jack whispered back. Mark gasped as he felt Jack thrust into him. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Jack asked as he continued to thrust. He treated Mark like Mark had treated him. He thrust gently but hit Mark’s spot dead on every time. Mark moaned in response. Up until this point, Jack had always let Mark take control. Now it was Jack’s turn. Jack felt excitement continue to rise in his chest at the thought of pleasing Mark. To be honest, Jack hadn’t felt ready to take control until now. Jack thought back to their wedding day, the happiness he felt. Even now, that strong feeling of happiness hadn’t faded. But Jack’s worst fears had. He had been worried that once they were married, that feeling would disappear. Jack came back to the present and realised that Mark was facing him. He hadn’t even realised that he had pulled out of Mark.

“Jack?” asked Mark. “Are you okay?” Jack nodded and tears joined the water from the shower head on his face. “Why are you crying?” Jack looked Mark in the eyes.

“I’m just so happy. I’m here with you, _married_ to you, and I… I just can’t believe it. You have no idea how many times I fantasised about being with you and now it’s really happened.” Mark pressed his lips against Jack’s and kissed him passionately.

“I think I have an idea. I probably had the same amount of fantasies about us as you did. I truly never thought that we’d be here right now. I hoped and hoped that we’d get married someday ever since I first met you. I couldn’t see myself with anyone but you.” Tears flowed more freely from Jack’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” he said. Mark kissed him again. He decided to echo what he thought on their wedding day.

“Jack, I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always. As long as I’m living, my love you will be.” Jack threw his arms around Mark and they held each other tight.


End file.
